The Best Birthday Gift
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Ash's 18th birthday is approaching, and Misty has prepared a very special gift for him... PokéShipping oneshot. Misty's Song included.


Hey people, how's it going? Here I bring you a little AAML oneshot. As the diehard PokéShipper I am, for a long time I had been wanting to write a fic including Misty's Song, it was just that, let's just say I didn't find a good pretext to insert it, but after thinking for a bit, I thought, who doesn't love when a special person sings for you in your birthday? And many people like expressing their feelings that way, so, step by step, the idea came up. I'm still a rookie in what comes to romance, but I hope I can progress a bit with this. OK, let's get started.

* * *

**The Best Birthday Gift**

**By Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.

_**Cerulean City Gym…**_

Misty was completely exhausted. A couple of hours ago she had dispatched the eight trainer who had come to challenge her that day, and since the afternoon was falling, she decided it was time to close the gym. She dropped herself on her bed, and opened wide her arms, letting out a sigh. Her long hair (she had let it grow longer in the past years) spread across the whole bed. The last few weeks had been too routinist for her, battle after battle, challenger after challenger. The red-haired teenager wanted to have some time for herself, but that was pretty hard when, out of the four sisters, only one was reliable in regards to the labors in the gym.

She turned around towards her bedside table, on which there was a lamp and a calendar with a date marked, as well as a photo she had taken during her 18th birthday, eight months before, along with her sisters and her closest friends. Misty grabbed it and took a look at it. On the left side, Daisy was holding Tracey tightly around his neck, while he was notably very uncomfortable with the "embrace" of the blonde girl. Next to them was Dawn, greeting the camera with a wink and a V sign with her fingers. On the right, Brock seemed to be in heaven as he had placed himself in-between Violet and Lily, next to them there were the siblings from Petalburg, May, who was smiling with evident embarrassment, and little Max, who was not so little anymore, making a gesture of disgust while staring at Brock. Misty smiled upon seeing herself in the center of the photo, she was before her huge birthday cake with the 18 candles lit, and next to her was Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, as usual. The years had not passed in vain, that short and untidy little boy had become a very handsome young man, and now he was about a head taller than her. The trainer from Pallet Town was even bold enough to put his arm around her waist at the moment of taking the photo. But of course, she didn't find that uncomfortable at all.

- "Time surely flies by." – She thought, nostalgic. When they were kids that image maybe would have never crossed through her mind. Since the day they met, they both loved bickering with each other for just about anything, and argue over silly things. Nevertheless, at the important moments, they always relied on each other for support, no matter what happened. Over time, Ash came to be one of the most important people in her life, he was her traveling companion, a rival in battles occasionally, her best friend… but in the bottom she always had much deeper feelings towards him, more than she was willing to admit. – "If only he knew…" -

Misty sighed. Ash was bit naive, clueless, and sometimes clumsy, but leaving all those things aside, he was also very compromised with all he did to achieve his goals, a friend whose loyalty was fail-proof, and he was always willing to do anything for those who were important to him, humans and Pokémon alike. As much as she wanted to deny it, Misty felt very attracted to that so special way of being Ash had, and even though they had been friends for so long, Misty frequently caught herself wishing to be something else than just a friend for Ash.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

- Misty, are you there? – She heard the voice of her sister Daisy after knocking the door.

- Come in, it's open. – The redhead replied, not getting up from her bed, and still staring at the photograph.

The oldest of the Sensational Sisters opened the door, and entered with a tray full of food. Misty didn't even look at it; she was totally focused on the photo she was watching.

- I brought your dinner. – Daisy said.

- Leave it there. – Misty said, without looking at her. Daisy left the tray on the desk Misty had. She approached her younger sister, and sat on the edge of the bed, taking a peek at the photo.

- Great party we had, huh? – The blonde girl said.

- Yeah, very fun. – Misty replied with a bit of weariness.

- So… have you decided already what you will give to Ash? – Daisy asked.

Misty remained silent after hearing Daisy's question. The redhead looked at the calendar on her bedside table. In exactly 10 days from the current date, would be Ash's 18th birthday. Misty had received the invitation as a reminder a few days ago, so she could prepare and travel to Pallet Town. The party would be celebrated at the Restaurant Pallet House, property of Delia Ketchum, and surely enough she had sent the invitations already to Ash's closest friends, inside and outside Pallet Town. It would be a grand scale party for sure.

- So? – Daisy asked.

- Ah, there's no need to worry for that. – Misty replied, as if she didn't care.

- Misty, the trip to Pallet Town is long, and you haven't bought anything for Ash yet. – Daisy said.

- You better leave me alone. – Misty retorted. – Don't you have things to do? -

- Fine, have it your way. – Daisy stood up from the bed and abandoned her younger sister's room. She didn't understand why Misty didn't give any importance to buy a gift for Ash, even more as she was aware of her little sister's feelings for the trainer.

Little did Daisy know, in fact, Misty had her reasons. Anybody can go to a shop and buy a gift to give it to another person, but if you give them something you made yourself, it has a higher value, symbolically and sentimentally speaking. And that was exactly what the Cerulean Gym Leader was thinking in that regard.

_**Flashback: 8 months before…**_

_At the Cerulean Gym there was no room so swing a cat. The place was full of noise and movement as a very important day was being celebrated: the 18__th__ birthday of the gym leader. From that day Misty was already of age, an adult officially, we could say. Some of the guests were dancing at the entrance hall, others went to take a dip in the huge pool of the gym, and as many were cramming at the snack table, devouring as much as they could. In short, everybody was having a great time. Except for someone…_

_The birthday girl herself thought it was too much of a ruckus for her birthday. Of course, it was a very important and special date for her. Her closest friends had come to congratulate her and had brought many nice gifts for her. But among so many people present, there was only a certain someone she wanted to see that day. And that someone was the only one who had not attended the celebration. Soon she got tired of going around greeting and conversing of anything with the guests, so she went to the living room, and seeking for a corner more or less away from the stir, she sat on a comfy sofa._

_- "He didn't come after all." – She thought with resignation. - "I can't blame him. Ash has to take care of his business." -_

_Misty knew Ash was going to be busy around that date. The young trainer from Pallet Town had made himself a great reputation in the past two years, and the Regional Committee of the Pokémon League in Kanto was considering him to take a place in the Elite 4, since some of the current members were planning on retiring from office. He'd have to go to the Indigo Plateau for what could be called a trial of sorts, in order to prove if he was up to it. His dream had always been being a Pokémon Master, and knowing him, there was no way he would miss a chance like that. The last time they had met, when he told her about it, he seemed to be so happy and excited, and Misty didn't have the courage to tell him she really wanted him to attend her birthday party. After all, who was her to get in the way between him and his dreams? _

_- So what's the birthday girl doing here so lonely and sad? – A voice suddenly said, pulling her out of her thoughts. – You should be having fun, it's your day, isn't it? -_

_- Huh? – Misty looked up, she was so lost in thought she didn't notice there was somebody standing before her. She saw in front of her a tall young man, with slightly tanned skin, messy jet-black hair, brown eyes and some curious marks on the cheeks. The boy was giving her a big smile, and Misty took a bit to assimilate who he was, she had to see the electric rodent on his shoulder to finally realize._

_- Pikapika, Pikachupi. – The mouse greeted, raising his paw._

_- A-Ash? – Misty stood up, her heart wanted to pop out of her chest, but somehow she managed to get a hold of herself, and she barely managed to let out an almost imperceptible smile._

_- Sorry I'm late; I had… some inconveniences on the way here. – The boy said, scratching the back of his neck and smiling somewhat nervous. – But well, I'm here. Happy birthday. – He said while embracing her._

_Misty didn't know how to react, Ash's embrace made her stay paralyzed, however, she managed to gather up courage to raise her arms and swallowing her nerves she returned the embrace._

_- T-Thanks. – She managed to say in a whisper, before separating so they could see each other. – But, I thought now you'd be… -_

_- At the Indigo Plateau? – Ash completed. – Come on, you didn't think I would miss your birthday, did you? - _

_- Well, you were at the verge of becoming part of the Elite 4 of Kanto. The Ash I know wouldn't have let pass a chance like that. – Misty said with a slight aversion._

_- What do you mean? – Ash said, visibly annoyed for the comment of his friend. – Hey, this is more important. As for the Pokémon League… well, I've been waiting for it my entire life, who cares about waiting one or two months more? -_

_Misty let out a giggle. If it wasn't because she had known him for so many years she would have doubted, and actually she didn't expect him to leave what he was doing just to come to her birthday. Nevertheless, that didn't mean she wasn't happy he had done it. On the contrary._

_The two young people walked back and sat on the sofa, and they started updating each other on what they had done in the last few months. Misty told Ash about their latest underwater shows, and also that her sisters had signed a contract for a modeling campaign, but she had to stay behind in order to take care of the gym. Ash told her about his last journey, he had gone back to the Orange Islands, albeit not with the intentions of competing officially, but in a "vacation" of sorts. Of course, not because of that he stopped training during that time._

_- Ah, I almost forgot. – Ash suddenly said, while pulling out of his pocket a small box, a bit wider than the palm of his hand. – Your gift. - _

_Misty took the box, and opened it. Her eyes sparkled with joy when she saw its contain, inside there was a beautiful necklace, made with marine shells. In the largest one, her name was carved. Misty turned to look at Ash, who was smiling, hopeful._

_- Where did you buy it? – She asked._

_- I didn't buy it, I made it. – Ash replied._

_- You made it? – Misty didn't believe it._

_- An elderly craftsman in the Orange Islands taught me how to. – The trainer explained. – I know you've always liked all things related to the water, and well… I thought I could make one for you. - Ash scratched the back of his neck. – But tell me, do you like it? -_

_- It's beautiful, really. – Misty said, embracing her friend and giving him a kiss on the cheek. – Thank you so much. -_

_- Hey, it had to be something special, for a special friend. – He said, returning the hug. – Well, are you gonna wear it or what? -_

_- Heh, why, of course I will. – The girl said, putting on the necklace. Ash smiled, it really suited her._

_Misty spent the rest of the afternoon speaking of anything with Ash, she was so entertained she apparently disconnected herself from the rest of the people in that party, to the point that her sisters had to go look for her when the time to cut the cake arrived, obviously they couldn't do it if the birthday girl was not present. Misty was even gentle enough to spare an extra-large portion of the cake for Ash, because if there was something which characterized him, that would be his apparently endless appetite. In short, she spent the rest of her birthday very pleasantly with the company of her "best friend". _

_At the nightfall, when the time to bid farewells arrived, everybody had left for home already, except Ash, who had decided to stay a little bit more, Misty's sisters decide to "send him off" so they could clean all the mess. Misty personally decided to escort him to the entrance…_

_- Well, time to go home. – Ash said. – I'll go to Pallet Town to take care of some business, and then I'll return to the Indigo Plateau. -_

_- Take care, and thanks again for coming. – Misty said. – It means a lot for me, really. -_

_- Don't mention it; I'd do anything for my best friend. – Ash said. – But in exchange, you'll have to promise me something. -_

_- __Huh? –_

_- Since I made a… small sacrifice in order to attend your birthday, I hope you will attend mine. – The boy said. – That's just fair, right? -_

_Misty frowned a bit; however what he said was true. Maybe he had arrived a bit late, but he made the effort and came to her party, plus he brought her a nice gift. If he could do that, surely enough she could as well._

_- I guess. – She said simply._

_- Well, I'm off, see you soon, Misty. – Ash said, giving her a farewell hug._

_- Travel well, Ash. -_

_Ash turned around and started walking away with no hurry, Misty waved him goodbye, and didn't go back into the gym until he disappeared from sight._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Misty came back from her memories. She stood up and walked towards her dresser, pulling out of a drawer a small case. Inside of it there was the seashell necklace Ash had given her. It was a rather humble and modest gift, but even so it was very special. Ash had made it for her with his own hands, thinking in her. Even though the term "special friend" Ash had used with her was not quite what she would have wished in that moment, it was still the best gift she had received for her birthday.

Misty smiled, and stored the necklace back into its case. She then opened another drawer, and pulled out a sheet of paper, which had some verses written on it. She had written them years ago, as a way to open her heart just a bit, and let out those repressed feelings. A part of her wanted to give them to Ash, but she never had the courage to do so, and she kept them locked up for years. There were moments she wanted to rip that paper into small shreds and burn it, but something inside her stopped her from doing so. Something within her told her there would be a moment in which she would have to tell him everything, face to face.

And that moment had finally come. Well, almost. Misty thought the best moment to tell him everything would be the very day of his birthday party. A friend of her who was a composer, and helped the sisters in the musical part of their latest act, was kind enough to compose a melody for her, and transform the verses Misty had written into the lyrics of a beautiful song. She had been practicing in secret for no less than two months, whenever she had any small chance to sneak out of the gym, or when her sisters were away. She had memorized it completely, and her friend had recorded the track in a CD. She would only need to borrow a CD player and a microphone from her sisters, and cross her fingers so they wouldn't ask her for explanations. This was something very personal, it was her business.

- "Well, it's OUR business, Ash's and mine." – She admitted mentally, letting out a giggle. She liked the way that sounded.

* * *

_**At Pallet Town, meanwhile…**_

Ash Ketchum was resting at Professor Oak's field, resting under the shade of a large tree atop the hill, looking far away to the horizon, with Pikachu lying next to him. He had spent all the afternoon making some workout with his Pokémon. The 10-year-old boy who had departed in search for his dreams as a Pokémon trainer so many years ago was now a man. Well, almost, he was just a few days away. In exactly 10 days it would be his 18th birthday, he would then be of age. Since he became a Pokémon trainer, this date meant to him much more than just the anniversary of his birth. Many of the most important events of his life had taken place in said date.

- Time surely flies by, right, Pikachu? – Ash asked. – We've been through so many things in these 8 years. -

- Pikachu. – The yellow mouse agreed.

His tenth birthday was what could be called the starting point of the most important stage of his life. It was that day he received his first Pokémon. Since he overslept, he arrived late, and the Pokémon he received was a little Pikachu with a rebel attitude who had no intention of obeying his orders. It was a start with the wrong foot, but even so, Ash managed to earn his respect and trust, and more important, his friendship, by having risked his own physical integrity to protect him. Together they went through many experiences, hard battles, exciting adventures, dangers, meeting many good friends and rivals along the way… it had been a long trail for both of them.

- I wonder, how are my friends right now? – He pondered while reminiscing about them.

He had not seen them in several months. More specifically, since Misty's birthday, which they all had attended, and it was the first time they all had reunited in a long time. As far as he knew, May and Dawn had competed not long ago in the Grand Festival of the Orange Islands, and amazingly, they both tied in the grand finale. On the other hand, Max had been traveling with Johto, and was faring quite well so far, he was soon to compete in the Silver Conference, in 3 months. As for Brock, well, the Pokémon breeder was almost never at home when Ash called him. Ash occasionally wondered what kept him so busy, but he always answered by saying it was "business stuff". Ash imagined it would have to do with the Pokémon Breeding center he had started out short ago.

And last but not least, Misty. The girl was as busy with her gym as ever. She had been making an excellent job so far, he had to admit it, she had become a worthy opponent, very hard to beat. Even though they had kept in touch either through written mail or phone calls, Ash was quite surprised upon seeing how much she had changed when he saw her at her birthday party. The young girl he had met in his journeys had stepped aside making room for an adult woman. Ash wouldn't openly admit it, but he always considered Misty very talented, loyal… and why not? Very beautiful and charming. That is, of course, when she was in good mood. Ash laughed to himself when he remembered all the fights he had with Misty, most of the time over childish stupidities.

- Hey, Ash! – Suddenly a voice exclaimed, pulling him back to the reality.

- Huh? – Ash got up, and saw Tracey approaching him in a rush. – What's up, Tracey? -

- Your mom told me to come and get you, there's still a lot of things to prepare for your birthday party. – The Pokémon watcher said.

- Aw, come on, what's the hurry? – Ash said in an unworried tone. – We still have 10 days. –

- Which will fly by without notice if you keep slacking off. – Tracey replied a bit severe. – Come on. -

- Fine, OK, I'll go. – Ash said, standing up, while Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder, and they both started walking down the hill. Tracey was right, Ash normally was not very reliable with stuff outside his Pokémon training, so they always had to give him the proper "motivation".

Back at the Ketchum residence, the two young men went into the hall, where they saw Ms. Ketchum speaking on the videophone with someone.

- OK, we'll be waiting for you girls. – She said, and then turned around to see Ash and Tracey. – Ah, look, he's here. Ash, May and Dawn on the phone. -

The young man went and sat, and effectively, his two female coordinators friends were on the screen, and seemed to be very happy.

- Hey, girls, how's it going? – Ash greeted.

- We're very well here. – May said cheerfully. – And what about you? Ready for your 18 years? -

- Heh, yeah, I guess. – Ash said.

- We just called to let you know we've just arrived to the Vermillion Port. – Dawn said. – We'll be stopping by at Pallet Town for your birthday in a few days. -

- Cool, I'm glad to hear that. – Ash said. – By the way, congratulations on winning the Ribbon Cup, you both were amazing. -

- Hehe, isn't it true? – Dawn said, smiling with a bit of pride.

- Ah, by the way Ash, have you had news of Misty? – May intervened.

- Hmm, in fact no, we've sent her the invitation a few days ago; she must have received it by now. – Ash said. – Why do you ask? -

- I see… well, you better be attentive, she has a little surprise in for you. – The brown-haired girl said winking.

- A surprise? – Ash said. – What do you mean? -

- Uh-uh, no way. – May replied, denying with her finger. – I cannot tell you, surprises are not to be told, they are to be enjoyed. -

- Hey, are you gonna let me talk to him already? – A voice said behind the girls. Suddenly, a blue-haired boy with glasses appeared in between the two coordinators. – What's up, Ash? -

- Max, good to see you. – Ash said. – Are you prepared for the Silver Conference? -

- See by yourself. – Max said, pulling out a small case, then opening it to show off his 8 badges of the Johto region.

- Wow, congratulations, I see you're ready. – Ash said. – I'd love to have a battle with you; I wanna see how much you have improved. -

- Gladly. – Max said, before his sister hogged up the screen.

- Well, that's enough for the moment, he have to go now. – May said. – Take care, we'll be seeing you at Pallet Town. -

- Until then, bye! – Dawn came up.

- Wait up, I still have-! – Max managed to say before they hung up the phone. They most likely were in a hurry.

- Well, since you're here already, it's time to split up the tasks. – Delia said. – We must be ready for the party. -

- Mom, why do we have to hurry? We still have 10 days. – Ash said.

- No matter. – Delia said. – All of your friends are coming, and we have to be prepared to receive them. -

Delia took some boxes filled with balloons, serpentines and other decorations, and she gave one to Ash and another one to Tracey.

- You two go prepare the party hall at the restaurant. – Delia said. – I took the liberty of closing it to the public until the day after your birthday. -

- And what are you going to do? – Ash asked.

- Isn't it obvious? I have to prepare the snacks, the drinks, not to mention your birthday cake. – Delia declared. – Well, don't stay still; your birthday party is not going to prepare itself. -

- You've heard her, Ash, let's go. – Tracey said, almost pulling Ash from his arm to go for the restaurant.

- Yeah, I'm going. – Ash said almost losing his balance when Tracey pulled him. Delia went to the kitchen, and took her recipe book.

- Now let's see… what can I prepare? -

It was going to be a grand party. There were so many things to do, and so very little time. Well, that was according to Delia, who, when it came to her son, always wanted to do it as soon as possible, and as best as possible. No less.

* * *

_**10 days later…**_

Misty was walking peacefully through the Route 1, on her way to Pallet Town, carrying her Spheal bag on her back. The girl was humming her song while walking, as a reminder of sorts, and to calm down her nerves, which she hadn't been able to completely wear off. Just the thought of standing before Ash to sing for him made her lose her breath, but she was resolute to do it. It was not a mere song, it was about all the feelings she had been keeping inside herself for years. She didn't know what would be the result, but she knew she had to try. She remembered a conversation she had with May, one day she had come for a visit, and accidentally found the verses Misty had written.

_**Flashback: Cerulean Gym, 5 months before…**_

- _Misty, you'll have to tell him sooner or later. -_

_- It's not that simple. – Misty said. – Ash never noticed my feelings when we traveled together, and I don't think he'll do it now. -_

- _You'll never know unless you try. – May said. – Plus, what's the worst thing that could happen? -_

_Misty opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't speak. That question left her thinking. That was a question she had asked herself several times, but deep inside she knew the answer very well. What was the worst thing that could happen if she confessed her feelings to Ash? Well, he might reject her, and break her heart. Soon it was clear for her that she was afraid. Afraid of talking to Ash about what she felt, afraid that he didn't return her feelings in the same way, and that might hurt her. And it was that fear that kept her at bay and stopped her._

_- Misty, if you don't tell him, you might regret it for the rest of your life. – May said. – I was this close of losing Drew for that, don't you go and lose Ash. -_

_- But May… - Misty didn't understand how come May made it sound so easy. It was true that she had some small issues with Drew, but in the end she decided to be sincere and now they had a very happy relationship together. But was there any guarantee that it would be the same for her and Ash? Although come to think about it, her relationship with Ash was not completely different to May and Drew's._

_- Listen Misty, it's not easy to be sincere with your feelings, I know. But it's better an open rejection than a hidden love which fails without even starting. Think about it. -_

_Misty couldn't refute that. May was completely right. She would never know if she didn't try. She'd have to gather up a lot of courage to do it, but in the end, how much could she lose?_

_**End of Flashback**_

Those words from May were the ones which helped her make her decision. What she said was true; the possibility of Ash rejecting her was present. But if she didn't take any risks, she would never know if they had any chances. Sometimes knowing the truth could be painful, but the angst caused by not knowing the truth was even more intolerable.

So, Misty decided she would do it, not worrying anymore that much about the result or about what Ash would think of her. No pressures, nobody forcing her, she was making this on her own decision. If Ash rejected her, well, she would not hate him for that, she would resign to keep playing her role of older sister and best friend as she had been so far, with no hard feelings or anything. But, what if he didn't refuse her? Misty simply couldn't imagine that Ash would actually return her feelings, so she wasn't sure about that possibility. Nevertheless… she thought about many things they could do. Maybe she could invite him for a romantic stroll to the cape north of Cerulean, and watch together the sunset on the sea. Maybe they could take a trip on a cruiser, just the two of them. Maybe they could take a little vacation to some tropical place, like the Orange Islands. Maybe they could…

- Huh? – Misty stopped daydreaming when she suddenly noted her foot had sunk on the ground when she stepped on some dust, and just a second later, she felt all the ground below her crumbling down. - AAAAAHHH! -

_**CRASH!**_ The redhead landed on her butt with a bump, she had just fallen into a hidden hole in the path. And she could only think about three individuals who could be responsible for something like that.

- Ouch, I had forgotten how much hurts falling into these holes. – She said, rubbing her butt. – Very well, freaky trio, show yourselves already! -

- Is that the voice of a twerpette I hear? –

- Coming from our hole I fear! -

- On the wind! -

- Past the stars! -

- Diggers without peer! -

- We dig the holes at a breakneck pace! -

**-** Shoveling earth, leaving air in its place!

**-** Our skill knows no boundaries when it comes to the pick! -

**-** When it comes to pit traps, we don't miss a trick! -

**- **Jessie! -

**-** And it's James! -

**-** Meowth, that's a name! -

**-** Putting all the ground-hogging do-gooders in their place! -

**-** You've gotta think Team Rocket! -

**-** Cause we're in your face! -

- WOOOOBUFETT! –

- Mime, mime! –

- Yeah, just as I thought. – Misty muttered, visibly furious. – So what are you three up to now, eh? -

- Well, Jess, lookie what we caught today. – James said. – The twerpette from Cerulean. -

- Long time no see, carrot hair. – Meowth said. – Did you miss us? -

- Truth to be told, no. – Misty. – Now, let me out of here or you'll be sorry! -

- Uh-uh. – Jessie said denying with her finger. – I'm the one giving the orders here, little one. And now, I order you to hand over all of the Pokémon you have with you. -

- No such luck. – Misty said with disdain. – I have nothing for you guys, plus I'm in a hurry. -

- Well, since you put it that way… time for aggressive persuasion. – Meowth said while pulling out from who knows where some kind of device and by pushing the large red button, a large claw appeared and snagged Misty's bag in a pinch.

- NO! -

Everything occurred in the blink of an eye, the Rocket trio had stolen her bag and now they were flying away while laughing at her. Gathering up energies from who knows where, Misty managed to get out of the hole, visibly furious, and began running after the balloon. She couldn't let them get away.

- You stinking petty thieves, give me back my bag! – Misty yelled.

- Of course, we will return it once we have emptied the containments. – Jessie said, while she opened it. But, much to their dismay, what was inside was not what they expected or wanted. – But what the heck is this rubbish? -

Inside Misty's bag there wasn't actually anything of value for no Team Rocket. There was only a CD player, a microphone, a pair of changes of clothes and some personal objects. But there weren't any Pokéballs or anything they might be interested in selling or keeping for themselves.

- A CD player? And a microphone? – James said. – Does she plan on becoming a singer or what? -

- Hey! Where are your Pokéballs?! – Jessie screamed.

- I said I had nothing for you, now give me back my stuff! – Was Misty's answer, she didn't stop running.

- Ah, pure garbage! – Meowth complained. – Get rid of that crap, Jessie! -

- Yeah, there you go, keep it! – Jessie shouted while throwing the bag and all the stuff overboard.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -

Misty's desperation upon seeing her stuff falling raised her adrenaline to unimaginable levels, which centuplified her forces and made her run like never before. She made a huge jump, but unfortunately, she was unable to catch the CD player and the microphone before they collided into the ground and smashed into bits. On the ground, Misty raised her look, and remained static when she saw the CD player completely destroyed, and she was about to burst into tears. But before the tears could even peek out, the girl's hands began shaking, then they became clenched fists, and her expression was filled by a pure uncontrollable anger, bulging veins could be seen about to explode in her forehead, while she stood up. That was unforgivable, those three idiots had just ruined her gift for Ash, and obviously they had to pay for it.

- You ignorant fools, do you have any idea about what you've just done!! – Misty yelled, full of rage.

- What's wrong with you, what's your problem? – Jessie asked, not understanding.

- Eww, she looks worse than you when you're mad, Jess. – James said. – Scary. -

Misty didn't answer, fuming in pure rage, she simply placed her hand into the pocket of her pants. The girl had been smart, and she had brought along one single Pokéball, but she didn't put it inside her bag, instead putting it into her pocket just in case any "inconvenience" might come up. And it was a good thing she did.

- Come out, Gyarados! – She shouted while throwing it.

- ROAAAAAAAAARR! – The enormous marine serpent roared as angry as its owner, ready to attack.

- Gyarados! Give them a lesson, use your flamethrower! -

- ROAAAAAAAAARRRR! – Gyarados roared once again, spitting out a torrent of flames towards Team Rocket's balloon, leaving them fried and crispy, and causing the balloons propellers to explode on the excessive heat.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM! **_

- The hole was always a great idea! – Jessie cried.

- Except that they always find the way out of it! – James added.

- And we're in the bottom of a hole we'll never be able to escape from! – Meowth concluded.

- WOOOBUFETT! -

- TEAM ROCKET HAS BLASTED OFF AGAIN! -

Misty let out a sigh in relief when she saw Team Rocket flying away into the sky. She recalled Gyarados back into its Pokéball, and checked her microphone and CD player. The rage went away making room for a total sadness. She felt even more crushed than the CD player; those idiots had just ruined the gift Ash. She could care less about the bruises in her legs, and her clothes were full of dust due to the flail she just had.

- You can always count on Team Rocket to crash a great party. – Misty said, shrugging off the dust as much as she could. She couldn't show up at Ash's party like that. Her sisters were going to kill her when she returned the CD player, but that wasn't important at all. However, upon double-checking it, she pulled out the disc, and felt relieved upon seeing it was intact. It wasn't all lost; maybe she could still use it. It would be enough if they had a CD player at their place.

Looking around everywhere, she saw she was near the edge of a river, and without hesitation she went towards it, at least she would wash herself a bit. She would be late for Ash's birthday party, but if she was going to show up, she had to do it properly.

* * *

_**A bit later…**_

At the Pallet House restaurant, the party for the celebration of the 18 years of Ash Ketchum had begun. The place was completely full, although much more than it used to be. At the huge party hall there were no less than 70 people, among them most of the closest friends of Ash, inside and outside of Pallet Town. Even those who couldn't attend in person (among them Gary Oak, because he was busy with his researches in Sinnoh), took the liberty to send him some birthday cards, or even parcels with gifts.

Among the first people who arrived were May, Dawn and Max. Ash received them personally, and was clearly very happy to see them, congratulating them on their most recent achievements. Dawn had brought as her gift a shirt and a jacket she and her mother themselves had designed especially for him, they had prepared them months ago. The trainer was very grateful; he'd have new clothes for his next journey. On the other hand, May and Max bought together a Limited-Platinum-Edition Pokétch, which featured several additional applications not included in the traditional model.

- It was in promotion, we were lucky to get it, they were almost run out. – Max said.

- Not to mention we paid a pretty penny for it. – May said. – I hope you don't go dropping it or something. -

- I wouldn't even think about it. – Ash said, putting his new watch on his wrist. – It's great, thanks a lot, guys. -

- Well, well, seems you've begun having fun without me already. – Someone suddenly said, when they turned around they saw it was Brock. – Hey guys, how's it going? Seems I'm just in the nick of time, huh? Happy Birthday, Ash. -

- Brock! What's up, how are ya? – Ash went to shake hands with Brock, and gave him a friendly hug, but then he noticed while looking over his shoulder he had not come alone. He was accompanied by a girl; she was slender, a tad taller than Brock, and with black hair falling all the way down her back, with two bangs with a red streak falling down her temples. Ash recognized her immediately; she was Lucy, the Frontier Brain of the Battle Pike, also known as "Pike Queen Lucy".

- I hope you don't mind I brought Lucy along. – Brock said, upon noticing it. – I didn't think she would like to miss a party like this. -

- Hello, Ash, long time no see. – The girl greeted, smiling and with her usual relaxed tone. – I hope you have a happy birthday. -

- Thanks, I'm glad you came along… - Ash seemed a bit confused. - … but, how come you two…? -

- Ah, didn't Brock tell you? – Lucy said, understanding through Ash's gestures what he was about to ask her. – We've been dating for about six months by now. – She held the arm of the dark-skinned young man. – I thought you should know. -

- I've just learned it now! – Ash couldn't believe it. And surprisingly, his brain was able to put together one and one, and realize why Brock was rarely at home when he called him.

- You're dating? – Max said in disbelief. - Oh no, that's a sign of the Apocalypse! Ouch! -

- How dare you, Max? – May scolded him, after hitting him in the back of the head for his comment. – Well, he had to make it out sometime, right? Besides, take in account that YOU didn't help him very much. -

Max turned around, furrowing the brow, but a bit embarrassed. It was true that Brock's womanizer attitude always got on his nerves, and during great part of the time they traveled together, he dragged Brock away by the ears whenever he had one of his "romantic frenzies" with any pretty girl he met.

- Heh, let's leave that in the past now. – Brock said, seeing Max apparently felt sorry. – Well, I was told that your mom got herself a karaoke set not long ago. Do you mind if I try it? You know how much I love singing. -

- Go and talk to her, she's over there. – Ash said, pointing at the other extreme of the hall where Ms. Ketchum was serving some snacks to the guests.

- Sweet. Ah, I almost forgot. – Brock pulled out of the pocket in his vest a small box. – Here, your gift. -

Brock and Lucy walked towards Delia, leaving Ash again talking to Max and the girls. They were chatting for quite a while, until the conversation was directed to… a certain topic they had left aside.

- Hey, by the way… somebody has seen Misty? – May suddenly asked.

- Come to think about it, no. – Ash said, looking around to see if she was there.

- She'll come, don't worry. – Dawn said. – She would never miss your birthday, right? -

That was what Ash wanted to think. The two had been best friends for several years, and besides, he himself had made a sacrifice to attend her birthday, eight months before. He was late due to major force causes (three causes he didn't want to mention for OBVIOUS reasons), but he arrived. He continued chatting with his friends, while at the same time trying to cope with the show Brock was making at the karaoke. The dark-skinned young man was a very good singer, the downside was that, when he felt inspired, he apparently didn't know when he had to stop and attracted too many ears and looks from the females everywhere, which awakened quite an amount of jealousy on the present boys who had brought their girlfriends, and Lucy herself, who was eventually unable to take it anymore and dragged him out of the spotlight by the ear, between screams and laughs from the guests.

- OK, darling, you've sung enough for a day, leave chance for others. -

- Ow, my queen! Don't get jealous on me! Ow, don't pull so hard, owowow! -

Looking at the time on his new Pokétch, Ash noticed that about three hours had passed since the party had begun, but Misty was still nowhere to be seen. He started to become worried, he didn't think she wouldn't attend, but… maybe something could have happened to her.

- Some cookies, guys? – Suddenly came up Ms. Ketchum, with a tray full of delicious cookies.

- Of course! – May said, prepared to take a handful of them, but suddenly, Munchlax popped out of his Poké Ball, and as it was to be expected…

- Munchlax! Munch, munch! – The glutton Pokémon didn't think it twice and snagged Delia's tray without asking politely, and he swallowed all its contain in a thousandth of second, but not satisfied with that he ran towards the table where some guests were serving themselves some snacks.

- Munchlax, get back here! – The brunette went chasing after her Pokémon, before he caused a disaster with his food frenzy; unfortunately, she was unable to prevent him from eating over a third of the snacks, and then drop himself with his full belly on the table, disturbing more than one guest in the process. May returned him to his Poké Ball, but not before several of the guests who were victims of the glutton's attack complained that she should be more careful with her Pokémon.

- Lucky for us there's more where that came from. – Delia said. – I'll be right back. -

Delia went into the kitchen, to get more snacks. She had been ready for a possible attack from May's Munchlax; therefore she had prepared a more than considerable reserve.

Meanwhile, Misty had just arrived to Pallet Town, very late because she had to wash her clothes in the river due to the flail, and she couldn't even wait for them to dry completely, so she had to put them on and wear them still dripping water along the way. Fortunately, by the time she arrived, they had dried, and nobody would notice. Of course, that cost her being three hours late in the way, and she realized that by then the party had started. She could notice all the ruckus in Pallet House from outside.

- I hope Ash forgives me for being so late. – Misty said. – Well, he was late for my birthday too, I guess we're even now. -

The girl walked with a firm step towards the restaurant. She had survived the trip, she was there already. All that was left was to summon her courage to face Ash… and summon even more courage to give him his birthday gift. However, once again the doubts invaded her. What if he didn't like it? And if he got upset because she arrived late? How was she supposed to give him his gift in front of all of those people? The last thing she wanted was to make a fool of herself in public by singing a song of love.

But then, she saw a small light of hope. By the entrance of the restaurant, there was the person who could help her, who wouldn't ever say no to her. Somebody who, with no doubt, could prepare the moment for her and Ash all alone. Without hesitation, she ran towards the entrance.

- Ms. Ketchum! –

- Huh? – The woman turned upon recognizing the voice, and immediately went to receive the girl. – Misty, you finally arrived. I was starting to think you wouldn't come. – She said receiving her with a big embrace.

- Sorry about that. – Misty said. – I had some troubles along the way. -

- Well, better late than never. – Delia said. – I better tell Ash you're here already; he's going to be so happy. -

- Wait a moment! – Misty begged, before Delia entered back into the restaurant. – Before that… I need to ask you a favor. A huge favor. -

- Sure. -

Meanwhile, inside, Ash continued spending his time talking with the rest of his friends. Suddenly, Ash saw through the corner of his eye towards the entrance of the restaurant. His mom was talking to someone, whom Ash recognized immediately as Misty, except she had her hair longer than the last time they had met.

- Seems she finally decided to show up. – He said.

- Huh? – May and Dawn looked in the same direction as Ash, the former said. – It's Misty! Heh, I knew she wasn't going to miss your birthday for the world. -

- And why do you say that? – Ash asked.

- I've told you, she has a surprise for you. – The brunette said. – And don't even think I'll tell you what it is. -

- OK, OK. – Ash said raising his hands in a defensive gesture. – Well, she's here already, and that's more than enough for me. -

Ash noticed Misty suddenly hugged Delia, but at the distance they were, adding up all the noise of the people and the music filling up the place, he couldn't hear what they were talking. The two finally ended their conversation and entered the restaurant. Misty looked around for Ash, and she finally noticed him when he greeted her with his hand. Misty smiled and walked towards him.

- Hey, Ash, guys. – She greeted. – Sorry I'm a bit late; I had some troubles on the way. -

- No need to worry, you're here already. – Ash said. – And there's still plenty of the party to go, so we're here for a while. -

- Heh, I think some of us are unnecessary here. – May said. – Dawn, Max, how about if we go to the karaoke for a bit? -

- Yeah, you two must have plenty of things to talk about. – Dawn agreed.

- What are you talking about? We haven't even… OUCH! – May stomped her brother's foot. Her intention was to give Misty and Ash a little bit of time alone, and obviously for that they'd have to disappear for a bit.

- We're leaving, if you excuse us. – Dawn said, while helping May dragging Max away. Ash looked at them with a "what-was-that?" face, but Misty just smiled, realizing that her friends were trying to help her, in their particular way, of course. Having nothing else to say, she sat on the couch next to Ash.

- I'm glad you came, I was starting to get worried. – Ash said. – Surely now you're gonna tell me Team Rocket intercepted you on the path, huh? -

- How did you know? -

- Why do you think I was late for yours? – Was Ash's response. That trio always showed up when least needed. – But that doesn't matter now. By the way… I like your hair. -

- Eh? -

- Long looks better. You look prettier that way. – Ash said, as if it was the most normal thing.

- T-thanks. – Misty blushed a bit and turned back to hide it. Ash telling her she looked pretty? She didn't see that one coming. Not that she disliked it, of course. – Ash, by the way, about your birthday gift… -

- Hey, there was no need for you to bring a gift. – Ash interrupted. – You're here, and that's more than enough for me. -

- But Ash… -

- Sharing with my closest friends is the only gift I need. Even more, sharing with my best friend. – That said, he placed his hand on Misty's. The redhead felt her cheeks burning up even more. Her look remained set on Ash's. Suddenly she felt very nervous, due to the way he was looking at her, and the silence formed between the two (despite all the noise around them). Unconsciously and slowly, both of them started to get their faces close…

- How nice, just look at what we have here. – Somebody interrupted suddenly, Ash and Misty separated on the spot. It was Brock. – Go on, keep on with your business, don't mind me at all. -

- Brock! – Misty wanted to protest something, he had just interrupted their moment.

- You should have found a more secluded place, everybody's gonna see you guys here. – Brock said.

- What are you talking about? We were not gonna… - Ash stopped there, he wasn't exactly sure about what to say.

- Hmm, if you say so. – Brock replied, as if he believed him.

- Brock, darling, let's go and heat up the dance floor. – Suddenly came Lucy, getting a hold of his arm.

- Yes, my queen, as you wish. – Brock replied. – You heard her, see you later. -

Misty looked surprised how Lucy dragged Brock towards the dance floor, and even more when the two of them started to enjoy themselves greatly while dancing. Furthermore, that girl had just called him "darling". Could it be possible?

- Since when…? – Misty pointed at Brock and Lucy, she didn't end her question, but Ash understood.

- Six months ago, or that's what he said. – Ash replied. – It surprised me too. -

- I think I've seen her somewhere before, but… I don't remember her from our journeys. -

- Ah, you were not with us at that moment. – Ash said. – She's Lucy, one of the Brains in the Battle Frontier. -

- Incredible. – Misty said, while she observed how people started gathering up around the couple and cheered them for their great dancing. – Seems now we are the only ones who… -

- Eh? -

- Nothing, nothing, forget it. – Misty almost slipped an unnecessary comment. Ash wanted to ask her what she meant, but he decided not to bother her.

Misty stared at Brock and Lucy for a while; they seemed to be very happy. She was surprised to find out Brock had gotten himself a couple while she was not present, and she had to admit she was a very attractive girl, albeit somewhat older than him. Then again, age was not a problem at all for Brock. May and Dawn had begun dating their former rivals in the Pokémon Contests, Drew and Kenny respectively. Tracey had gone out on several dates with her older sister Daisy, and even though she used to treat him more like a servant to get him do the chores at the Cerulean Gym, when they were alone they always got along very well, and she always gave him a good reward for his work. Max was the only one who, so to speak, had not enough age to get interested in those things yet, and seemed more focused on his Pokémon training. Misty thought he was like a younger Ash, although by far much more mature and intelligent.

- By the way, where's the necklace I gave you? – Ash suddenly.

- Here it is. – Misty reached into her blouse to pull it out. – I hid it, you know, just in case. I wasn't gonna let it get stolen or something. -

- Good thinking. – Ash said. – Let alone after what I went through to make it in the first place. -

- Someday you'll have to teach me how. – Misty said.

Ash let out a small giggle, and then they both turned their sights towards the Karaoke stage, seeing May and Dawn singing on a duet, although a bit out of sync, which caused some people to start booing them off the stage.

- This is so embarrassing. – Max sighed.

- Get yourselves in a proper pitch before singing! – Somebody yelled.

- Boooooooooo, take voice classes, you need' em! -

- OFF THE STAGE! OFF THE STAGE! OFF THE STAGE! -

Much to their dismay, both female coordinators had to get of the stage, very embarrassed, and grateful that their boyfriends had not come along with them to the party to see such humiliation. Misty held a giggle; that was priceless.

- They make a good sync on the contests, to bad it doesn't apply to their singing. – Ash said.

- I could do it better. – Misty said.

- Really? – Ash stared at her suspicious, as if he didn't relieve she could. – Why don't you go and try it out? -

- In due time, you'll see. – Misty assured. Ash wondered what she meant by that, but he finally decided to forget it and, and keep on with the party calmly. Or as calm as it could be with all that fuss.

* * *

_**Later at nighttime**__**…**_

The party went on up to 11:00 in the night. Some people left early, whether because they were tired, or got a bit bored, however, there was no doubt everybody had had fun like never before. By that time just about everyone had gone to their home, the only ones who remained were Ash, Delia, Ash's friends, who were helping a bit in cleaning up the mess, and Lucy. After a long time, Brock dropped himself on a chair, exhausted. Even he had his limits apparently. Tracey stared at Brock and moved his head in denial.

- I'm surprised he didn't get aphonic. – The Pokémon watcher said, referring to the fact Brock had used and abused the karaoke during a great part of the afternoon.

- The same happened on our first date. – Lucy sighed, and then went to help semi-conscious Brock get back on his feet. – We better get going now. -

- You guys have a place to stay? – Tracey asked.

- We reserved a room at Pallet Inn. – Brock said. – Tomorrow first thing in the morning we're going back to Pewter. -

- OK, be careful out there. -

Lucy and Brock walked towards the door, running into Ash and Delia.

- Nice party, Ash. I haven't had this much fun in quite a while. -

- Thanks for coming… both of you. – Ash said. – Hey, Brock, are you sure…? -

- Ah, don't worry, he'll be OK. – Lucy answered before he ended. – Well, we'll take our leave now, goodnight. -

- We have to go too. – May said. – Tracey said we can stay at the lab tonight. -

- *Yawn*, I hadn't been up so late in a long time. – Max said. – At this moment I just want a comfy bed to sleep. -

- I hope the pillows are very fluffy. – Dawn said. – Speaking of which, somebody has seen Misty? -

- Er… she's… she's back there, helping me at the kitchen. – Delia said, although evidently for her voice tone she seemed to be hiding something. However, neither Ash nor the others gave it any importance.

- Well, we're off now, enough party for tonight. – Max. – Goodnight, Ash, Ms. Ketchum. -

- Goodnight. -

May, Dawn, Max and Tracey made their way towards Oak's lab, to spend the night, or at least what remained of the night. Ash helped his mom to clean up the mess a bit more, although anyway it was Sunday the next day and the restaurant wouldn't be working, so she'd have more than enough time to clean it up.

- Hey Ash, could you make me a favor? I think I left the keys at the living room at home, can you go get them for me? -

- The keys? But how come you…? -

- Just bring them for me, please? -

Ash stared suspiciously at his mother, but he finally decided to comply. Delia at times seemed to be a little clueless, but, leaving the keys of the restaurant at home? He walked with no hurry towards the Ketchum house, to find those aforementioned keys to close the restaurant.

Little did Ash know, in fact, Delia had left the keys at their home on purpose, although she still had the copies in her pocket, simply because she needed a pretext to keep him out of the restaurant for a moment. As soon as she saw Ash was at a good distance, she ran into the restaurant, more concretely into the kitchen, where Misty was waiting for her.

- He left already. Hurry up, before he comes back. -

- Thank you so much again, Ms. Ketchum. – Misty said. – It means a lot to me, serious. -

- You don't need to thank me. – Delia said. – Now go, and give my son the greatest gift he has ever received in his life. -

- You can be sure I will. – Misty said. – I just hope he likes it. -

- He'll love it, I know. – Delia winked.

Misty ran towards the stage. She connected the Karaoke set, and turned off the lights. Last minute preparations in the stage, the moment was drawing near. The moment of truth would soon arrive.

_**Flashback: **__**That afternoon, a bit before…**_

_- __What I want to ask of you is… well, it has to do with my gift for Ash. -_

_- Your gift? And what kina of gift it is? –_

_- Well… - Misty pulled out the CD. – It's a song. A song I wrote for him. -_

_- You wrote a song for my son? – Delia was surprised; however, she couldn't hide her delight upon knowing what Misty's gift was. – And… is it a song of love, perchance? - Misty blushed, but she nodded letting out a small smile. – Aw, how romantic, and you want to sing it for him in his birthday. -_

_- Yeah, precisely__… but… - Misty showed Delia the destroyed CD player. – I had a… mishap on my way here, and well… - _

_- Oh, I see. – Delia said. – Well, sweetheart, there's no need for you to worry. You're lucky, I bought a karaoke set and I put it in the restaurant a few days ago. -_

_- Are you serious? – Misty felt hopeful. She would be able to sing for Ash after all. – In that case, could you keep this for me, please? -_

_- Of course, it'll be my pleasure. – Delia said, taking the disc._

_- Ah, by the way, there's one more thing. – Misty said. _

_- Yeah? -_

_- I'd like to sing it only for him… in private. – Misty explained, although not without a bit of blush. – So, well, if it's not asking too much… - _

_- Say no more. – Delia interrupted, she knew perfectly what Misty was about to ask. – I'll make sure to prepare the stage for you two after the party. It'll be just you and Ash. -_

_- Are you sure it's OK? -_

_- We'll have to clear off the restaurant a bit earlier… but if it's for you, I can make that little sacrifice. – Delia said winking. – And I'm sure Ash won't mind at all. -_

_- Thank you so much. – Misty said, hugging Delia effusively, the woman returned the hug in the same manner. Delia had known Misty for several years, and she was not completely unaware of the fact that the young redhead felt attracted towards Ash. Over time she had come to love her like a daughter, and the idea of having her become part of their family was not at all unlikable to her. Of course, in order to do that Ash would need the proper motivation, and now it was the perfect moment for that._

_**End of**__** Flashback**_

Misty took a deep breath before placing herself in the stage to wait for Ash. It was time. There was no turning back now.

Like 10 minutes later, Ash returned to the restaurant, and didn't see anyone when entering. Where was his mother? He went towards the party hall. The whole place was deserted and dark, it could be said it was a bit scary, considering that just moments ago it had been filled with noise and a lot of party activity. For a brief moment, he thought about the possibility that his mom and Misty planned on pulling a prank on him, maybe they wanted to scare him or something similar.

- Mom, I've brought the keys! Are we gonna close now? Mom! -

_**CLICK!**_

The sound of a switch startled Ash for a second, but when he turned around he felt relieved. There was Misty, standing firm on the karaoke platform, smiling at him with a bit of shyness, and holding the microphone in her hands, illuminated under the reflector.

- Hi, Ash. -

- Misty? But what's this all about? -

- You seriously didn't think I wouldn't make you a birthday gift, did you? – She said.

- Gift? Heh, but what is it? -

- It's a private gift. – Misty said. – It's… a song I wrote for you. -

- A… song? – Ash was surprised. – For me? -

- Yes, Ash, for you… - Misty nodded. – I wanted it to be a surprise, and since it's personal I didn't want anyone else to hear it. -

- So this is what May was talking about. – Ash said, finally understanding. – And… I guess now's the moment you're gonna show me how good of a singer you are, right? -

- You got it. Well, you can judge me as you please once I've finished, OK? Take a seat. -

Ash went and sat on one of the chairs, while Misty turned on the machine to play the track. Delia had put the disc inside the placer shortly after the rest of the guests left. Misty took a deep breath, and began singing:

_Out here in the quiet of the night__, _

_We meet the stars__, and moon,  
We both know we've got something on our minds, _

_We won't admit__, but it's true,  
I look at you, you look away..._

She had just begun, and Ash was starting to feel as if he had been hypnotized. Misty had a really beautiful voice, she sang like an angel. This greatly surprised Ash, considering all the times she had yelled at and insulted him during their journeys together. He couldn't relieve it was that same voice.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

_But I don't know how to start__,  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid_

_That you might break my heart__,  
Oh why should anything so easy ever _

_Be so hard to do__,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and _

_To say that, I love you…_

That chorus made Ash think for a bit in some moments he had with Misty. Every now and then, she took some very strange attitudes. Well, he thought they were strange, but it was because he didn't understand them. Could it be, perchance, she had been in love with him for all that time?

_I practice all the things that I could say__, _

_Line by line, every word__,  
I tell myself today would be the day, _

_But every time, I lose my nerve__,  
You look at me, I look away..._

Ash reflected a bit more. Looking back now, those gestures, comments and attitudes Misty sometimes used to take… maybe they were very subtle hints about her real feelings for him. But he, being so oblivious and immature, never caught the drift. And unwittingly, he was hurting her with his indifference. A feeling of guilt invaded him in that instant, and it became even larger, when he looked into Misty's eyes, while she kept singing, from the bottom of her heart.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

_But I don't know how to start__,  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid _

_You might break my heart__,  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever _

_Be so hard to do__,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and, _

_To say that, I love you…_

The young man tried to let out a smirk, even though deep inside he was a torrent of mixed emotions. Misty was letting out all of her repressed feelings with the song, and Ash was receiving them with each verse. He couldn't explain how he felt, even though everything Misty was transmitting to him with her song fell on him as if thousand blades were cutting him, he didn't want her to stop. How would everything end?

_Why__, why do you turn away?  
It must be, you're afraid like me,  
I try... but I can't pretend that I,  
Don't feel for you, the way I do, can't you see?_

- "You're afraid like me…" – Ash repeated mentally. Was that the reason she never told him anything? He was really surprised with that. Misty always set herself apart because she always spoke her mind and expressed her feelings, which was left very clear with her "extreme moods". Ash could finally understand the reason behind Misty's attitudes. She was afraid, and her fear was not completely unfounded, because he himself gave her reasons to have it. He felt very angry with himself, the least thing he wanted to do would be hurting her.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling _

_But I don't know how to start,  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid _

_You might break my heart,  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever _

_Be so hard to do,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and, _

_To say that, I love you…_

Misty let out the last verse, and shortly after the track stopped playing. She had not looked away from Ash during all the time the song lasted. She could clearly see, due to his expression, the boy was quite… impressed, to say the least. She had said all she had to say, now, all that was left was awaiting his answer.

Tons of emotions were mixing within Ash in that moment. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but the words didn't come out, he didn't know how to say it. The song had had a deep impact on him, that was for sure. Ash listened closely to each verse, and he could feel how Misty transmitted each feeling with them. Could it be possible? Had she been keeping all that inside herself for so many years? He never thought she could have such strong feelings for him. Something was for certain, however, from that moment he wouldn't see her anymore simply as his "best friend".

- So? – She asked.

- Huh? -

- Did you like it? – She insisted.

- Well… - Ash scratched his cheek, and turned a way with a bit of embarrassment. – It wasn't bad at all. – "You idiot, is that the best you can say?" – He scolded himself mentally. – You have… a very beautiful voice, I had no idea you were such a great singer. – He added immediately, in an attempt to correct his previous mistake.

- Hehe, what can I say, this is one of my hidden talents. – She said, smiling with a bit of pride.

- Yeah, I can see that. – Ash said. They both remained silent for a moment. After a few seconds, Ash stood up, and walked towards her. He couldn't leave things as is, he had to give her a proper answer. Misty, on her side, took some air before speaking again, not without being a bit timid with it.

- You know … there's still a little part of my gift left. -

- Really? – He asked, Misty nodded.

- Close your eyes. – The girl requested.

- For what? -

- Humor me, and just do it. – She insisted. – And don't even think about opening them before I tell you. -

- Hmm, fine, as you say. –

Ash decided to comply, and shut his eyes. Misty held a small giggle she was about to let out. The girl couldn't believe what she was about to do, but it was too late to turn back now. She approached him cautiously, and standing on tiptoes in order to reach his face, Misty took a deep breath, it was now or never. She placed her arms around her neck, as if she was making sure he wouldn't get away from her, and closing her eyes as well, she slowly started to get close.

Ash opened his eyes upon realizing what was Misty up to, as soon as she held his neck, he could see her getting close with her eyes closed, and her lips ready to kiss him. Part of him wanted to run away, but he couldn't, the girl, despite her slender appeal, was quite strong and wouldn't let him go. He couldn't do anything else but resign, and let Misty do with him what she wanted. However, soon that desire of running away vanished, once he could feel Misty's lips on his own. They felt so warm and gentle, she was kissing him in such a sweet and tender manner, and he didn't want her to stop. Slowly but surely, he relaxed, and before he had realized, he held her waist and returned the kiss in the same manner. Where did Misty learn to kiss that great?

Alter a few minutes, they both separated, they needed some air, the beats of their hearts had sped up. Ash stared at his "friend". Misty smiled at him with a bit of shyness; her cheeks had turned pinkish, and her eyes sparkled filled with love. Love for him, there was no doubt.

- I love you, Ash. – Misty whispered. – I just wanted you to know that. -

Suddenly, it was as if he had seen her more beautiful than ever before, as a completely different person, but at the same time, she was that girl so special as ever. At last, after so long, he understood how much she meant to him. It was clear for him what he had to do.

- Misty… - He finally said, embracing her tightly. – Could you forgive me? -

- Forgive you? For what? – She asked, a bit confused.

- For being so oblivious. I mean… to your feelings. – Ash said. – I'm such an idiot; I never imagined you would feel that for me. -

- It's not just your fault. – She said, returning the embrace. – I didn't understand these feelings myself, actually… it took me a great deal of time to realize how special you were for me. Besides, with my temper, it would be hard to think you could get to like someone as me. -

- Hey, don't say that. When you set yourself on it… I'm surprised on how cute and sweet you can be … like now, for example. – Ash said, separating a bit to look into her eyes.

- Yeah, sure. – She said, with a tone sounding like "I don't believe you".

- I'm serious. – Ash assured. – Really, you're a wonderful girl... when you're not in bad mood. -

- And why didn't you ever tell me that? – Misty said, with a small aversion, yet still happy for those words Ash had just said.

- Well… we were just kids, maybe we just needed to mature a bit, don't you think? – Ash said, scratching the back of his neck.

- Some more than others. – She said, letting out a small, half-sarcastic smirk.

- What are you suggesting? – Ash said, he seemed not to like the tone of that comment, neither the expression it had along with it.

- Nothing, nothing. – Misty answered, obviously she wasn't gonna ruin that moment herself, after all what she went through to prepare it. – Well, at least… you know it now, and that's what matters. -

- Yeah. – Ash said. – Misty… after all this… would it make any sense if I asked you to be my girlfriend? -

- Heh, what do you think, little dummy? – She giggled, embracing him again. – You know very well my answer to that. -

- I'll take that as a yes. – Ash said, holding her as well, they both remained like that for a while. Finally, after so long, they had gotten themselves off of those repressed feelings. Ash saw the time, and he told Misty they should be going back home, it was too late, and they were both very tired.

The couple left the restaurant through the back door; they locked up the restaurant, and went back together to the Ketchum house. They were holding their hands, the night was quiet. Delia was awaiting them in the entrance, and she smiled in satisfaction upon seeing the happy, recently-formed couple.

- Seems everything went smoothly between you two, right? –

- You had something to do with this as well, didn't you, Mom? – Ash inquired. Delia just turned around, and smiled making a face like saying "it wasn't me".

- Thanks a lot for your help, Ms. Ketchum. – Misty said.

- No, there's nothing to thank me. – Delia said. – Anything for the happiness of my son. I hope you don't mind helping me watch over him from now on. -

- Hehe, as if I hadn't done it before. – Misty said, looking at Ash sidelong.

- What's that supposed to mean? – The boy said in annoyance.

- OK, I think you both have had enough fun for today. – Delia said. – Time to go to your beds, so come in at once. -

The couple entered the house, and Delia closed the door behind them. Ash accompanied Misty going up the stairs up until the door leading to his room. Fortunately for them, the house was all clear since the rest of their friends had left already, therefore the girl would be able to sleep quietly by herself in the guest room. But before entering, Ash called her.

- Hey, Misty. -

- Yes? -

- Thank you very much. It was the best birthday I've ever had. -

- You're welcome. – She said. – I ended up giving myself a gift in the process. -

- Misty… I've been thinking… we should try and recover the lost time, don't you agree? We could… I don't know, go on a trip together, just like the old times. – Ash proposed. – I mean, just you and me. -

- Well… I'm not sure. I have many duties at the gym, and I need to take care of them. – Misty said.

- OK… in that case, I wouldn't mind staying over there for a season, in case you need some help, you know. – He offered. – That is… if you want, of course. -

- Come to think about it, we need the hands of a man over there, and I think poor Tracey needs some rest. – Misty laughed when saying the last part, remembering how Daisy had submitted the Pokémon watcher.

- Unless you cannot cope with a clueless and stupid boy like me everyday, I don't think that would be a problem. -

- You might be a clueless and stupid boy. – Misty said with a playful smile. – But that's just the way I love you, and I wouldn't change it at all. -

- Oh yeah? Well, same thing goes for you, grumpy girl. – Ash replied in the same tone, staring at her with a bit of mischief. A few seconds later, however, his expression softened. – Well, I guess we should go sleep now. -

- Yeah, I'm so tired. Goodnight. – She said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

- Goodnight. -

Ash went into his room, and Misty went into hers. The girl dropped herself on her bed, thinking on the recent events. It had been a huge risk, and even though she felt as if she was going to die when standing in front of Ash for singing, now she felt very well with herself, and for more than one reason. She had faced her fears, and thanks to that she had achieved her goal, she had given Ash the best of the gifts in his birthday. A gift worth more than anything else in the world. A gift they both could always share with each other, and would keep them together, from now, and forever.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Author's Notes****:**

So, I guess that's it. Did you guys like it? I'm thinking of writing a sequel, having Ash and Misty go on a date or something. Should I do it? Don't forget to leave reviews with your comments!


End file.
